


Hypotheticals

by darkenpieta



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkenpieta/pseuds/darkenpieta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak and Ziyal speak hypotheticals over lunch. Another different take of their discussion in In Purgatory's Shadow. I don't think Ziyal would have let Garak tell her that he only spends time with her because she's the only other Cardassian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypotheticals

"If that's how you feel why do you spend so much time with me?"

They were having lunch at the replimat for the second time already this week. It was an occurrence which was becoming more and more frequent, much to Ziyal's delight. Discussions varied over a whole range of topics as Garak deflected most of Ziyal's more personal questions. Ziyal was determined to make today's topic unavoidable.

"Because I'm exiled and alone, and a long way from home. And when I'm with you it doesn't feel so bad."

Ziyal had never known Garak to be so direct before and the answer hurt her more than a little.

"That's the only reason?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." He replied quietly, avoiding eye-contact and focusing on his next mouthful of soup.

Ziyal want ready to let things go so easily though.

"So if things were different and this station was full of Cardassians, you would have nothing to do with me?"

Garak put down his spoon and signed. "Ziyal, if that were the case, you wouldn't notice me in the first place."

"That's not true." She automatically replied.

"Isn't it? If this place were full of eligible, better looking and not to mention young men, you would not find the time of day with me."

It was her turn to be exasperated.

"Don't you understand? I've never met anyone like you. You know that. It's not about age, it's just that you're intelligent and cultured and kind."

"I'll forgive you're poor judge of character." He retorted. "It is understandable given your upbringing."

"Can't you just accept that I love you?"

"No, my dear." Ziyal detected a slight melancholy in his words. "I couldn't do that to you."

She knew she could get something out of him, she just needed to push further.

"Do you care about me at all? I'm the daughter of the enemy to my mother's people, if something were to happen to me would you care?"

He looked up his gaze finally meeting her intent stare.

"Ziyal, nothing is going to happen to you. Not while I'm here." His tone had turned dark and countenence serious. He looked down again and mumbled. "Not if can help it."

Happy that she finally got a candid reaction out of him she smiled and looked back down to her own food.

"You know," She began, her voice softer than before. "It's times like these where I love you most."

Not looking up either he replied.

"I know."


End file.
